


A Very Thin Line Between Love & Hate

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mini-fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know who you are. I know what you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Thin Line Between Love & Hate

  


Will Graham was being transferred to Baltimore State Prison for the Criminally Insane. On the way there, he managed to escape & get away. His escape reached Jack & a manhunt for the alleged Chesapeake Ripper ensued. Will laid low for some time, only until the heat of his escape waned down. With his mind set on getting revenge on Hannibal, Will managed to secure a lodging close to where Hannibal lived, following Lecter everywhere he went.

Of course, Hannibal could tell that he was being followed, & who was following him. HE COULD SMELL WILL GRAHAM. That fevered sweetness was unforgettable. Hannibal played along the hunter-hunted game Will was playing, until he decided that it needed to end. Hannibal lured Will & once they were face to face, feelings of anger & hate was evident on Will's features, yet Hannibal remained to be his composed & calmed self.

"Hello, Will," Hannibal greeted, his eyes not leaving Will.

"Stop with the pleasantries, Dr. Lecter. I know who you are...I know what you are."


End file.
